


Lass Uns Etwas Dummes Tun

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dorks in Love, EHE FÜR ALLE ❤, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Shounen-ai, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Percy war nervös. So fürchterlich nervös und das obwohl er den Abend doch schon seit Wochen plant.





	Lass Uns Etwas Dummes Tun

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Looking For Something Dumb to Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356902) by [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix). 



PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Lass Uns Etwas Dummes Tun || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Titel: Lass Uns Etwas Dummes Tun – Hey Baby, Ich Glaub Ich Will Dich Heiraten

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Rick Riordan, da er Percy Jackson geschrieben hat. Na ja, alles bis auf die Götter selbst, natürlich. Ich mach kein Geld mit der Geschichte, freue mich aber immer sehr über Kommentare.

Warnungen: shounen-ai, fluff, proposals

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Charaktere: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo

Zusammenfassung: Percy war so nervös. Wirklich nervös und das obwohl er den Abend seit Wochen plant.

**Lass Uns Etwas Dummes Tun**

_Hey Baby, Ich Glaub Ich Will Dich Heiraten_

Percy war so fürchterlich nervös, dass er das Wohnzimmer auf und ab lief wie ein eingesperrter Tiger, hin und zurück. Er konnte einfach nicht aufhören rumzuzappeln. Er rückte seine Krawatte gerade und versuchte die Falten in seiner Weste und seinem Jackett zu glätten. Ein paar Mal stoppte er sogar lange genug um das Blumenarrangement – schwarze Rosen, selbstverständlich – zu adjustieren und um nach dem Essen zu sehen. Er verschob die Teller, versuchte das Gedeck nur noch etwas perfekter zu arrangieren. Ihm war bewusst, dass er dabei war sich selbst in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Zuletzt wendete er sich der Musik zu und wählte das eine Bruno Mars Album aus, das in ihrem Haushalt existierte, weil es die perfekte Schnulzenmusik war.

„Perce, ich bin zuhause", rief ein Erschöpfter. „Und müde. Langer Tag. Können wir was bestellen?"

„Uh... Ich bin schon am Kochen?", entgegnete Percy, Wangen rot als er aus der Küche lugte.

Nico lockerte seine Krawatte während er sich in der Küche umsah. Es dauerte glatte zwei Sekunden bis ihm klar wurde, dass irgendwas los war. Es war nicht selten dass Percy für die beiden kochte, aber Percy war dabei Nicos Lieblingsessen zu kochen – eines der wenigen Rezepte seiner nonna, die Nico in einem alten Notizbuch seiner Mutter gefunden hatte unter den paar Dingen, die er besaß als er ins Lotus Hotel kam vor all diesen Jahrzehnten. Außerdem trug Percy einen vierteiligen Anzug. Schwarze Rosen auf dem Tisch und sanfte, romantische Musik spielte im Hintergrund.

„...Hast du irgendwas getan?", fragte Nico skeptisch. „Habe _ich_ irgendwas getan...?"

„Nein. Und nein. Aber, naja, ich wollte... eh... ich wollte etwas tun", begann Percy unbeholfen.

Vielleicht wäre es besser das vor dem Essen zu tun. Nico sah schon beunruhigt aus. Mit hochrotem Kopf und versehentlichem Überschwappen lassen sämtlichen Wassers – in der Vase, den Gläsern, im Aquarium im Wohnzimmer – kniete Percy nieder. Der Sohn des Hades starrte ihn überrascht an.

"Niccoló Antonio di Angelo", begann Percy und holte tief Luft. "L'amore della mia vita. Tu sei il battito del mio cuore. Sei la mia ragione di vita. Il mio amore é per sempre. Vuoi sposarmi?" [Übersetzung; _Liebe meines Lebens. Du bist mein Herzschlag. Du bist der Grund meines Lebens. Meine Liebe ist für immer. Willst du mich heiraten?_ ]

Nicos Augen verdunkelten sich als er seinen atemberaubenden Freund – vier Jahre nun schon – anstarrte. Den schönsten Halbgott auf Erden. Den Mann, den Nico seit nun mehr zehn Jahren liebte. Den Mann, der Nico soeben einen Antrag gemacht hat – _in Nicos Muttersprache_. War fragen nötig?

„Si", antwortete Nico atemlos während er Percy weiterhin beobachtete.

Percy öffnete die kleine schwarze Schachtel und nahm den Silberring mit einem Onyx und zwei etwas kleineren Saphiren auf jeder Seite des schwarzen Edelsteins. Percy steckte Nico den Ring an den Finger und ehe er irgendwas anderes sagen oder tun konnte, wurde er von Nico in einen langsamen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss verwickelt.

„Ich glaube wir haben da was übersprungen", flüsterte Nico mit einem Grinsen. „Hallo. Ich wollte eigentlich hallo sagen als ich heimkam. Hallo, Verlobter. Wie war dein Tag, Verlobter?"

Percy kicherte und wurde etwas rot. „War klasse, danke fürs Nachfragen, Verlobter. Und bei dir?"

„So viel besser jetzt wo ich daheim bin und meinen Verlobten halten kann", grinste Nico dümmlich.

_~*~ Ende ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hatte die englische Version schon fast gepostet als ich pausierte weil es sich... falsch anfühlte. Ich hab vor lauter Euphorie über die "Ehe für alle" (hasse den Namen noch immer :D) diese Geschichte geschrieben. Aber die Ehe für alle ist was uns Deutsche betrifft, also... na ja, warum nicht mal wieder was Deutsches schreiben? Wenn es komisch klingt tut's mir Leid, aber es ist schon zehn Jahre her dass ich das letzte Mal eine Geschichte in Deutsch formuliert hab xD"


End file.
